Troy And Gabriella Whiskey Lullaby Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: It had been 2 months since Troy broke up with Gabriella. But now Troy is regretting breaking up with Gabriella and is now trying figure away to get her back. But will they be able to get back together in time for it is to late. On Hitatus!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have rewritten a few chapters of this story. Also you can tell this story has a different title but same story.**

**Chapter 1**

**It had been 2 months since Troy broke up with Gabriella. As days went by they were both really sad and they never talk to any of their friends or anyone else and they are distance from ever one. Troy still loves Gabreilla with his whole heart and Gabreilla still loves Troy with her whole heart.**

**The next day Gabriella brought her flask full of whiskey to school. Every time she sees Troy her heart aches for him. So that day she takes several drinks of whiskey that is in her flask. After school she goes home to drink more booze to get rid of her pain and the aching in her heart. Mean while Troy goes home and up to his room to think and cry about not having Gabriella as his.**

**As the days go by Gabriella continues to drink alot of whiskey. Now Gabreilla drinks Whiskey day and night. That night Gabreilla meets four girls at a bar named Roxanne, Harley, Connie and Deidra. They invite her to drink with them and be part of their group of whiskey drinkers. As Gabriella was enjoying her night with these girls. Gabreilla told Roxanne,Harley,Connie, and Deidra about why she is drinking and how her ex boyfriend Troy broke up with her just because she did not stop this one guy from kissing her. Gabriella's new friends thought that was stupid how her ex boyfriend Troy reacted. They told her that she could stay with one of them if she wanted too.**

**So the next day when Gabriella arrived at school, she had a big hang over. Gabriella had not been eating any thing much. All Gabriella did was drink every day and night. But even though she was drinking she still could not let go of her love and memories of Troy Bolton. Meanwhile with Troy he had not been eating much either and he has been walking around like a dead zombie. Has not smile at all. Troy had become mute and was keeping to himself.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As days were going by Gabriella's drinking got worse. Gabriella stop going to school and was drunk all the time. She still could not get Troy Bolton off her mind or out of her heart. Two weeks later the four girls she was friends with went out of town for three days. Gabriella had been staying at Roxanne's place. Mean while at school Troy notice that he has not seen Gabriella in days at school and now he was starting to worry about her. Troy and Gabriella's friends were also worried about her too. Mean while Gabriella was drinking her whiskey from the bottle it was in. The rest of that day and night went fast. The next day Troy told his friends and the girls that he was still in love with Gabriella and wants her back. Gabriella kept drinking the whiskey and it still did not help get rid of the pain and heart ache she was still feeling. Gabriella was not eating much and was just letting herself go.**

**Troy was also not eating much either. He was sad all the time. Troy decided that day he was going to look for Gabriella the girl he love with all his heart and soul. Gabriella was at Roxanne's passed out on the couch. Troy and Gabriella's friends decided to help Troy find Gabriella. Troy regretted every day of letting Gabriella go and he just wanted her back. That night Gabriella woke up and started drinking the whiskey again. Gabriella went out that night and went to a tattoo parlor and got Troy Bolton's name tattoo on her top left side of her chest. It took two and a half hours for the tattoo to be done and then Gabriella left the tattoo parlor and went to the bar.**

**Then when Gabriella left the bar and start heading back drunk to Roxanne's house. One of Troy's friends saw Gabriella leaving the bar drunk. Zeke was the one that saw Gabriella coming out of the bar and So he called Troy and the others to tell them he saw Gabriella but that she was drunk and caring bottle of booze in her hand. Gabriella got back to her friend Roxanne's place and went to the bedroom she sleeps in and passed out on the bed.**

**When Troy and the others heard Zeke telling them Gabriella was drunk and caring a bottle of booze in her hand and that she look like she had lost alot of weight. This got Troy really worrying about her big time.**

**Please Reveiw !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Gabriella woke up with a huge hang over. She got up took a shower and then ate a apple. Then she started drinking her whiskey again. Mean while back at East High Troy was really sad and worried about Gabriella the girl he loves with his whole heart. He still was not talking to anyone and he kept himself at a distance from everyone including his parents too. Things have not been the same at school with Gabriella not being there. Gabriella did not know that Troy was in bad shape and that he has been really sad. Gabriella was sitting in Roxanne's living room drinking her whiskey in the bottle. Gabriella's friends Roxanne, Harley, Connie and Deidra had come back home. Connie and Deidra when to their house. Roxanne and Harley came into Roxanne's house and saw Gabriella on the couch drinking whiskey. Harley and Roxanne ask how she was these last three days that they were gone. Gabriella told them she was fine and had been doing alot of drinking.

While they were sitting in Roxanne's living room Harley saw Gabriella's two tattoo's that she had on her. Harley ask Gabriella when she got the two tattoo's. Gabriella told Harley she got them the night before. Harley looked at them closely and seen that she had Troy Bolton's name tattoo on her top left of her chest and then saw Bolton's Girl tattoo on her one arm. Harley was in shock that she got these two tattoo's.

That night Gabriella and her new friends went out to a bar for awhile. They decided to leave the bar and hang out outside. Roxanne was pole dancing on the light post, which made the others laugh. Mean while Gabriella's old friends were at the Pizza place having pizza. One of her old friends saw her with her new friends that were drinking buddies. So Gabriella and her drinking friends went to another bar, which had a dance floor. Mean while Troy went to that same bar and got really drunk.

Gabriella was so drunk ,she did not know that she was in a drunk Troys arms at the time. They both went to a hotel and check in a room. By time they were in the room, they were kissing each other and taking each other's clothes off which were all over the rooms floor. Troy and Gabriella were in the bed making love and telling each other i love you. That night they made love six times before passing out.

So the next morning Troy woke up with a hang over in the hotel room in the bed with Gabriella next to him. Troy then felt a ring on his left had ring finger which he knows there was no ring there before. Troy also realize he was not alone in bed. He turn to look over to see who he was in bed with and when he realize he was in bed with Gabriella he all of sudden had a smile on his face. What Troy did not know was that he and Gabriella got married when they were drunk. So Troy also realize he was naked which told him that he and Gabriella had made love too. He got up and went to take a shower while his wife Gabriella was sleeping.

Roxanne and Harley were wondering what happen to Gabriella last night and where she was at. What they did not know was that she was with her husband Troy Bolton. Back at the hotel Troy had finish his shower and got dressed and went to get some breakfast. After Troy left his wife Gabriella back at the room, she woke up and found herself in the hotel room wondering how she got there. Then Gabriella felt a ring on her left hand ring finger and wondered how it got there. She then realized she was naked too. Gabriella wondered what she did that night. So she got up and took a shower and got dressed. Gabriella left the hotel that she was at and headed back to Roxanne's house. Gabriella did not know that she married Troy and that she was his wife. She knew she was married,but she did not know who to. Things were still fuzzy for her. Gabriella arrived at Roxanne's house and went inside to change into different clothes from the ones she was wearing.

Gabriella still could not believe she was married and she did not know it was Troy Bolton that she was married too. Harley and Roxanne saw her and asked her what happen to her and where she was at. Gabriella sat down with her bottle of whiskey and told them that she woke up in a hotel room and that she is married but she does not know who it is. Gabriella also told them she had sex with the guy she is married too. Harley was like wow and you were drunk when this happen huh. Gabriella said to Harley yep i was when this happen. If had to be married to someone i wish it had been Troy. Meanwhile her husband Troy Bolton went back to the room to see if his wife was still there yet. But when Troy enter the room he found his wife Gabriella gone which made him sad again.

Troy was not giving up on finding his wife Gabriella again. Troy was on his way back to his parents house and was trying to figure away to explain about him and Gabriella being married. He decide not to go home right way instead he head for his best friend Chad's house. When he got to Chad's, he decide to tell Chad that he is married now to Gabriella who is his wife now. Chad let him in the house and went back to the living room. Troy told Chad he has something to tell him and need some advice about. Once Chad had sat down and ready to here what his best friend wanted to tell him. Troy told Chad that he is married to Gabriella. Chad's mouth dropped and he asked how it happened. Troy told him he does not remember much because he was drunk when it happened. He told Chad not to say anything to their friends for now. Troy told Chad he is going to fine his wife Gabriella .

PLEASE REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Gabriella still did not know that she was married to Troy Bolton. Gabriella was still drinking alot of whiskey that day. So she decide that the only way to get rid of her pain and heart ache was to take her own life. So the rest of the day she plan out how to end her life. So that night she drinked alot and was still wearing her wedding ring on her left hand ring finger. So the next day she left Roxanne's house and went home with her clothes and stuff, Plus the bottle of whiskey in her hand. When Gabriella got home, she went to her room and threw her clothes on the floor. Gabriella was glad her mom was not home. She sat at the desk and wrote her goodbye letter and then she walk over to her bed to sit down. She saw the picture she had of Troy by her bed and picked it up and look at it. Then she took the picture of Troy and layed it next to her on the bed as she finished the last of the whiskey in the bottle. Gabriella not only passed out but she stop breathing too.**

**Mean while her husband Troy Bolton was in school when he felt pain in his chest like something was dying in him. So he left the school and head to Gabriella's house to see if she return. Troy still had is hand on his chest where his heart was. Troy crawled up Gabriella's balcony and when he open the balcony door, he saw his wife Gabriella Bolton on the bed. But Troy found the letter that she wrote and left on her desk. Troy read the letter and was in tears. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella Bolton to see if she was breathing and when he realize she was not breathing. So Troy called 911 and told them that his wife was not breathing and he gave the address to them so they could get there fast.**

**Troy started doing the cpr on his wife Gabriella Bolton and then the EMT's came in the bedroom and took over with the CPR. The Emt's put Troy's wife Gabriella Bolton on the gurney. Troy told the emt's that he will follow behind them. They arrive at the hospital with Troy right behind them. Troy waited in the waiting room, while they were working on his wife. Troy called his parents and the gang, and told them that Gabriella is in the hospital being worked on in the ER. His parents were on there way and so was the gang. Troy started feeling empyiness in his heart.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the hospital Troy's parents and friends had arrived at the hospital and went to the waiting room to wait for news on Gabrella and his mom called Gabriella's mom. Troy sat in a corner of the waiting room and just start crying to himself. Troy didn't care that his friends and parents saw him crying. Then Gabriella's mom arrive at the hospital and came to the waiting room to wait with everyone else.**

**Begining Of Troy's Nightmare Dream**

**The doctor came out and asked for Mr. Troy Bolton. Then Troy got up and went to the doctor and he saw a really sad face on him. The doctor told Troy that they did every thing they could do to save her. The doctor told him they called it and gave her time of death at 3:15 pm in the afternoon. The doctor told Troy that he was sorry that they could not save his wife. All Troy did was cried really hard.**

**Troy's parents, friends and Gabriella's mom were in shock of learning that Troy and Gabriella are married. Troy's mom asked her son why he did not tell them and he told her that he was waiting for the right time to tell them and that he was sorry for not telling them. The friends went to say their final goodbye to Gabriella and then Troy's parents said goodbye to Gabriella. Then Troy went to say his last goodbye to his wife. He told her to wait for him because he would be joining her real soon. He gave his wife a kissed goodbye for the last time.**

**So Troy went to his car and left the hospital and went to a liquar store and bought 4 bottles of whiskey. When Troy got in his car, he took one of the bottles of whiskey and started drinking it while he was driving. Troy went to all places that he took his wife Gabriella to on dates and then he went to the park and remember the happy times he had with Gabriella. Troy started to cry again.**

**So Troy went home and to his bedroom. He drank some more from the whiskey in the bottle. Troy knew that he could not live without his wife Gabriella. So he decide to write his good bye letter and also a letter that say he wants Gabriella his wife and him buried in the same coffin together. Troy left a drawing of a gravestone that he want for Gabriella and his head stone. Then he put the pictures he all had on facebook on the cd disk for his mom and Gabriella's mom too. He also put the pictures Gabriella had on facebook on cd-r too. Troy made sure he had everything squared away. He wrote two letters one was for his mom and the other was for Chad.**

**Please Reveiw !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two days after Gabriella died, things have not been the same. Troy was not talking to anyone and was really sad. When Chad saw his best friend Troy sitting in the park drinking a bottle of whiskey, he could not believe Troy was drinking and tried several times to talk to him but Troy just would not talk at all.

So Chad just left him alone in the park. All Troy does now is drink whiskey and cry all the time. Troy will not let anyone near him and he has pushed his friends away. Troy also gave up playing basketball too. Troy knew there was no reason to play basketball any more. Troy was just empty inside and alone too. He told himself there was nothing to live for. I just wanted to curl up and die.

After a week went bye it was time for Gabriella's funeral and it was going to be really hard on Troy. So at Gabriella's funeral Troy would let anyone see him cry. Once the funeral was over Troy went to a bar to drink all night. Troy did not care about anything.

Troy's parents and his friends were worried about him. Troy no longer smiles and when you look in his eyes all you see is emptyness and saddness. He no longer has that sparkle in his eyes anymore. All the life in him is gone now that Gabriella is gone.

What Troy's parents and friends did not know was that he was planning to end his own life. Troy decided that he wanted to die the same way his soulmate Gabriella died, but he was waiting to do it on a wednesday. For now Troy went to the tattoo parlor and got his wife Gabriella' s name tattoo on his chest.

End of Troy's Nightmare Dream

Troy woke up in the waiting room and saw his parents, Gabriella's mom and their friends in the waiting room with him. Troy realized he was having a nightmare. The doctor came out and asked for a Mr Troy Bolton. Troy walked up to the doctor and the doctor told Troy that they got Gabriella breathing again but that she is in a coma right now. Troy asked the doctor if he could see his wife Gabriella right now. The doctor told Troy that he could see his wife right now. The doctor took Troy to the room his wife Gabriella was put in. Troy asked the doctor if Gabriella could hear him and the doctor told Troy that Gabriella can hear him talk to her even though she is in a coma right now.

Mean while in the waiting room Troy's parents were in shock to learn that their son Troy and Gabriella are married. Gabriella's mom was also in shock to learn that her daughter Gabriella and Troy were married now. The friends were still sleeping and still did not know that Troy and Gabriella are married. Chad was the only person that did knew that Troy and Gabriella are married.

Please Reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Chad's Nightmare Dream**

**Days went by and Troy totally quit school and just drank whiskey all day and night. Troy was never sober. He had two days before he ended his life. So he tied up all the loose ends. He left Chad a few things for him to have. Then he wrote his goodbye letters to his friends and his parents. He hope one day they would understand why he did what he did.**

**So Wednesday had arrive so he took the picture of Gabriella and look at it and layed it next to him on the bed and then drank two whole bottles of whiskey. He asked god to take his breath and life away from him. Troy also asked god one more thing and that was to reunite him with his wife Gabriella. Not to long after that his heart and breathing had stop. Troy was gone and was going to be reunited with Gabriella.**

**Chad had come over to see Troy and when he went upstairs to Troy's room, He saw Troy's face in the pillow. Chad went to see if Troy was still alive and when he went to see if their was a paulse, he noticed there was no paulse at all. Chad yelled at Troy's parents to come upstairs. Troy's mom and dad rushed up stair and Chad told them that Troy has no paulse at all. So they called 911 and Troy was rush to the hospital.**

**When Troy had arrived at the hospital the doctor tried to bring him back but it was to late and they pronounce him dead at 3:15 pm. It was the same time of death they gave on Gabriella. So the doctor went out to the family and friends and told them that Troy was gone and said to them sorry for your loss.**

**Chad broke down in tears and so did the rest of the gang. Troy's parents really took it hard and were crying too. But some how Troy's mom knew this was going to happen.**

**So the parents and friends got to go see Troy and say goodbye too him. When everybody got back to the Bolton house Chad found the letters Troy had wrote them. Then letter to his mom was to ask her to make sure he was buried right next to his wife Gabriella Bolton and to tell her he love her and that he was sorry to leave her this way. The other letters that his friends read were telling them he was sorry for leaving them the way he did. But he also told them he could not live with out Gabriella.**

**So his parents made the funeral arangements and decide to have his funeral the next day. Things really change after Troy died. Chad was crying all the time and Taylor was trying to confort him as best as she could. Some how the friends knew that Troy was going to end his life the way he did. They knew Troy could not live without Gabriella.**

**It was the day of Troy Bolton's funeral and everyone that knew him was there. Chad and the rest of the gang said a few words about Troy. As funeral had went on Kelsi sing a song that Troy and Gabriella had song together. Every one had tears in their eyes at the end of the song. When the funeral was over, they all headed to the cementary to where Troy would be buried next to his wife Gabriella. There was few words said and then every one took turns to say goodbye to Troy one last time.**

**After the funeral was over everybody went to the Bolton's house for the wake. Everybody was going to missed Troy just like they still missed Gabriella. Lucille and Jack knew that their son was reunited with his wife Gabriella who he loved with all his heart and soul. They knew their son Troy was at peice with Gabriella.**

**That night Chad went out drinking and got really drunk. Taylor had to get her fiance Chad from the bar and she was really worried about him. Taylor knew Troy's death was ripping Chad apart in the inside. Things were different at school and in the town. It was like the town died with Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay decided that they should do a memorial for Troy and Gabriella at school.**

**It has been 4 months since Troy and Gabriela had died. The friends and parents always went to visit Troy and Gabriella's grave in the cementary every day when they had time too. Their friends went to collage at the UFA together. The friends realized their group was not the same without Troy and Gabriella in it. As the rest of the year went by things were never the same.**

**2 years later**

**Chad was still drinking and getting drunk all the time. Taylor was still with Chad and trying to get him to stop drinking. Kelsi and Ryan got married and have a baby on the way. Sharpay and Zeke were married and had 2 kids together. Jason and martha broke up. Troys parents and Gabriella mom kept themselves busy.**

**End Of Chad's Nightmare Dream**

**Chad woke up and looked around the waiting room and saw Troy's parents, Gabriella's mom and their friends but he did not see Troy. Troy's mom told Chad that Troy went to see Gabriella. Chad asked if she new anything about Gabriella. Troy's mom told him that the doctor told Troy that they got Gabriella breathing again but that she is in a coma right now.**

**Chad told Troy's mom he had a horrible nightmare and hopes that his nightmare does not come true. Lucille asked Chad if he wanted to go some where and tell her about his nightmare. Chad said could we go outside for a little bit and i will tell you about the nightmare i just woke up from. So Lucille and Chad went outside and Chad told her about the nightmare he had while he was sleeping. Lucille told Chad that it was a nightmare and will not come true. Chad said to Lucille i hope you are right about that. So Lucille and Chad went back in the hospital and back to the waiting room where everyone was at.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy was sitting in the chair next to the bed that Gabriella was laying in. Troy started talking to her and told her that he was sorry for breaking up with her in the first place. Troy told his wife Gabriella that the guy he saw kissing her had told him that he was the one that kissed her and that you did not respond back. Troy told his wife Gabriella that the guy told him he was sorry and that he did not know you had a boyfriend. Troy said to Gabriella that he was sorry for not believing her that she did not kiss the guy back. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he loves her and has never stopped loving her. Troy asked his wife Gabriella not to leave him. Troy held Gabriella's hand and said please wake up for me. Troy kissed his wife Gabriella on the lips before he left the room for a little bit.

Troy went to the waiting room to let Gabriella's mom know that she can go see her now. Maria saw Troy come over to her and he said you can go see her now. So Maria went to the room her daughter Gabriella was in. Troy sat down in the waiting room chair for a little bit, but he decided he would go back to the room his wife Gabriella is in after he lets everyone have a chance to see her first. Lucille asked her son Troy if he was okay and he told his mom that he can not lose his wife Gabriella. Lucille said to her son Troy that he will not lose his wife Gabriella and that she will wake up from the coma when she is ready too. Troy asked his mom if she could bring a bag with a few change of clothes for him because he was not going to leave Gabriella's bed side and that he wanted to be there when she does wake up from her coma.

So Lucille told her son Troy that she would get a bag with some clothes for him and bring it to him later. Troy thanked his mom for doing this for him. After everybody got to see Gabriella, they went home for the day and told Troy they would come the next day some time. After his parents and her mom left for a little while. The friends also went home too for the day. Troy went back to the room his wife Gabriella was in and sat back down in the chair next the bed that she was laying in. Troy took his wife Gabriella hand again and told her I love you.

So that night Troy ate some dinner and then went back to his wife Gabriella and stayed by her all night. The next day Lucille brought Troy the bag of clothes for him so he could change his clothes. Troy took the bag of clothes from his mom and took one set of clothes to go change into. Lucille could tell that her son Troy had been doing some crying because she saw he had a tear stain face. Troy came back out of the bathroom wearing his clean clothes he had put on. Troy put his dirty clothes in a handle bag for his mom to take for him back home to wash them. Lucille left her son Troy and took his dirty clothes home with her to wash them.

Troy went to get something to eat while the doctor was checking his wife Gabriella. Troy finished eating his food and went back to the room his wife Gabriella was in. Troy went back over to the chair that was by the bed that Gabriella was laying in. Troy sat back down in the chair and took his wife Gabriella's hand again and started talking to her. Troy started crying his eyes out again because his wife Gabriella was still in a coma and had not come out of it.

Troy stayed with his wife Gabriella every day and night. Troy would not leave his wife Gabriella for very long. The only time Troy left his wife Gabriella was to go to the bathroom or to get something to eat. The doctor came into the room to check Gabriella again before he finished his rounds. Troy asked the doctor if he could lay next to his wife Gabriella. The doctor told Troy that he can lay with his wife Gabriella as long as he is careful. Troy asked the doctor if he knew when his wife Gabriella would come out of her coma. The doctor told Troy that his wife Gabriella should be coming out of her coma soon. The doctor left Troy alone with his wife Gabriella and went to finish his rounds for the day.

That night Troy ate some dinner and then went back to the room his wife Gabriella was in. Troy laid down next to his wife Gabriella and was holding her hand too. Troy said I love you to Gabriella before he fell asleep for the night. The next morning Troy got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed in clean clothes for the day. Troy put his dirty clothes in the bag and then went to get some breakfast. After Troy finished eating his breakfast, he went back to his wife Gabriella's room.

Gabriella started moving and squeezed her husband Troy's hand that was holding her hand. Troy opened his blue eyes and saw his wife Gabriella coming too. Troy had happy tears in his eyes. Gabriella finally opened her eyes and saw Troy sitting in the chair next to the bed she was in. Troy's blue eyes meant Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes which had love in them. Troy said to his wife Gabriella I love you. The doctor came into the room and said how are you doing Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. Gabriella told the doctor she was doing fine and asked the doctor how long she has been in the hospital for. The doctor told Gabriella she has been in the hospital for two weeks in a coma. The doctor told Gabriella that she would have to stay in the hospital for two more days before she can go home with her husband Troy.

The doctor left the room and went back to his rounds. Gabriella was happy that she was married to Troy. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy put his arms around his wife Gabriella and cuddled with her. Troy and Gabriella took a nap together. Meanwhile Troy's mom came with some more clean clothes for her son Troy and to get his dirty clothes from him too. When Lucille entered the room that Gabriella was in and she saw that Gabriella was a wake. Lucille saw that her son Troy was still sleeping. Lucille came over to Gabriella and gave her a hug. Lucille asked Gabriella how she was doing. Gabriella told Lucille that she is doing fine now and that she can not wait to go home with Troy. Lucille asked Gabriella if she wanted to see her mom. Gabriella told Lucille she would like to see her mom for a little bit. Lucille told Gabriella she will call her mom and tell her to come see you. Gabriella thanked Troy's mom for calling her mom for her.

Lucille left the hospital with her son Troy's dirty clothes and went home to wash them. Gabriella went back to sleep in her husband Troy's arms after his mom had left. Troy woke up from his nap and looked at his wife Gabriella in his arms. Troy kissed Gabriella on the forehead and was happy to have his wife Gabriella in his arms again.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day Troy got to take his wife Gabriella home with him. When they got back to his house, they went up stairs to his room and layed down on his bed to cuddle for a while. Troy and Gabriella did some making out in his room too. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you. Troy got up from his bed and put a movie in for him and Gabriella to watch. Troy layed back down on his bed with Gabriella and continued to cuddle with her while watching the movie together.

After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they did some more making out before they went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. Lucille still could not believe her son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella were married now. Lucille welcomed Gabriella to the family and saw how happy she made Troy. Jack was still getting use to Troy and Gabriella being married but he also welcome Gabriella to the family too. After they got done eating dinner ,Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a basketball game with his dad.

Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and did some making out before they watched one more movie for the night. After they finish the movie , they got ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love two times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before they left for school.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the gang were going to be waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up at school. The rest of Troy and Gabriella's friends found out that they are married. The rest of the friends were in shock at first but then they congradulated Troy and Gabriella on their marriage. So Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and saw their friends waiting for them. So they got out of the car and grab their school bag. Troy lock his car and then took his wife Gabriella's hand to hold. They walk up to their friends and then went into the school together.

After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and did their homework they had left to do. After they finished their homework, they went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to eat their snack and watch a little bit of tv. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their snack and then went up stairs to his room. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie and cuddle with each other on the bed while watching the movie.

Troy's mom was in the kitchen making dinner. Troy's dad came home not long after Troy and Gabriella started watching the movie they had put in to watch. Jack went to the kitchen and saw his wife making dinner. Jack asked his wife what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her husband Jack that they were having spagetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Jack told his wife that it sounds good. Jack asked his wife where their son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella were at. Lucille told her husband Jack that Troy and Gabriella were up in his room watching a movie till time for dinner. Jack went to the living room to watch some basketball till time for dinner.

Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating dinner, they went back upstairs to his room and did some making out before they watched another movie. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love three times before they fell asleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time an made love two times before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a run together that morning. So Troy and Gabriella were out running when his dad join them on the run. After they got back from their run, they went to take another shower together. They got dressed for the day and went back down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella is standing at her locker, a happy smile gracing her face as she closes her locker and starts to walk to the first class of the day. She's almost to the door of homeroom when she feels hands over her eyes, she giggles.

"Guess who?" She giggles again, shaking her head so she get rid of the hands and turns around. "Ha. Ha. I knew it was you," Troy frowns.

"And here I thought I'd surprise you." She sighs, taking his hand in hers.

"Troy...I'm unsurpriseable." He laughs, kissing her on the lips.

"That's a challenge I accept then." She smiles tugging on his arm, breaking the blissful kiss. "We got to get to class now, Romeo."

"Whatever you say, Juliet." She rolls her eyes, both of them walking into the door of the classroom hand-in-hand.

After Troy and Gabrella got done with the class they went into,they went to their lockers to put the books away.

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go up to the roof top garden for a little bit and do some making out before they go to lunch. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would love to go to the roof top garden for a little bit. After Troy and Gabriella did some making out on the roof top garden, they went back down the stairs and went to eat some lunch before it was time for the next class they had. After school Troy and Gabriella went home to their apartment and did their homework they had to do. After they finish their homework ,they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love three times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till time to make dinner. After they watched the movie, they went to the kitchen to make some dinner for them to eat. After dinner they watched two more movies before going to bed that night. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the second movie and went to their bedroom for the night. Once Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom, they ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gabriella threw up twice and then flushed the toilet when she was done. Gabriella brushed her teeth before laying back down next to her husband Troy for a little while. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella and ran to the bathroom to throw up too. Gabriella then realized that she and her husband Troy had the flu. Gabriella went to get two buckets for them to throw up in if they could not make it to the bathroom in time. Gabriella put one bucket on her side of the bed and the other on her husband Troy's side of the bed. Troy finished throwing up in the toilet and flushed it too. Troy brushed his teeth and went back to bed with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella curled up in each others arms. Troy had fallen back to sleep and so Gabriella called his dad to see if he could let the school know that they are sick today and will no be there.

After Gabriella got done talking to her father in law she ran to the bathroom to throw up again in the toilet twice and then she flushed it. Gabriella brushed her teeth again and then climbed back into bed with her husband Troy. Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms again and she went back to sleep too. Mean while Jack told his wife that Troy and Gabriella are home sick with the flu. Lucille told her husband she is going to go over to their house to take car of them for the day and then come back home before dinner. Jack told his wife that would be a good idea in case they need some thing because they will be staying in bed all day.

Troy and Gabriella hated being sick with the flu. Troy and Gabriella took turns throwing up in the toilet instead of the bucket that was on each side of their bed. Later on that day Lucille went over to Troy and Gabriella's place and took care of them, which they were thankful for. Lucille had made them soup to eat once they were able to keep stuff down. Troy and Gabriella ate their little bit of soup that his mom gave them. Lucille finish cleaning their house for them so when they got better they would not have to do it. Troy and Gabriella were feeling a little bit better but still sick. Lucille told her son Troy and his wife Gabriella that she was going to go back home, but if they needed anything just call and she would be back over. Troy and Gabriella told his mom okey and thanks for taking care of us. Lucille went back home to make dinner for her and her husband Jack that night. Jack asked his wife how Troy and Gabriella were doing. Lucille told her husband that they are still sick but not throwing up as much as before.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two days later Troy and Gabriella were better and were at school that day. They ate lunch with their friends that day. The rest of school went by fast and after school Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their backpacks and homework they had to do. They left the school together and went back to their apartment. As soon as Troy and Gabriella got into their apartment , they went to the living room to do their homework together. A hour later Troy and Gabriella finished their homework. They went to the kitchen to get a snack and something to drink.

That night they went over to Troy's parents house to have dinner with them. Troy and Gabriella arrive at his parents house on time. Troy knocked on the door and his mom let him and Gabriella into the house. Troy asked his mom where his dad was and she told him that he was in the living room or the den. Troy went looking for his dad in the house. Gabriella went with Lucille to the kitchen. Lucille asked Gabriella how she has been feeling. Gabriella told her mother in law that she has been feeling really good all day. Gabriella told Lucille that shes does not feel good in the mornings but by lunch time she feel fine. Lucille asked Gabriella if she has had her monthly vistor yet.

Gabriella told Lucille that she has not gotten it yet. Lucille then asked Gabriella if she could be pregnant. Gabriella said to Lucille she does not think she is pregnant though. Lucille told Gabriella to go to the grocery store and pick up a couple pregnancy tests and then do them at home in the morning. Gabriella thanked her mother in law for the advice. Gabriella saw her husband Troy coming into the kitchen and went over to him. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella with his parents sat down in the dining room and began to eat their dinner. After dinner Troy and his dad played a game of basketball. Gabriella help Lucille with the clean up from dinner.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella left his parents house and went home for the night. Gabriella was thinking about what her mother in law said to her about buying a couple pregnancy tests. So Troy notice his wife was thinking about something. Troy asked Gabriella what she was thinking about. Gabriella said to Troy that she was just thinking is all. They went into the apartment and to the living room to watch a movie before going to bed. After they watched the movie, they turn the tv off and went to their bedroom for the night. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After she got done throwing up , she flush the toilet. Gabriella brushed her teeth and washed her face too. Gabriella realized that Lucille might be right that she could be pregnant. So Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella grabbed her pursed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella left Troy a note telling him that she went to the grocery store and would be right back. Gabriella went into the grocery store and got the food and stuff they needed beside grabbing four boxes of pregnancy tests. Gabriella paid for the stuff and left the store. When she got back to the apartment , she carried some of the groceries in. Troy came into the kitchen and Gabriella asked him to bring the rest of the groceries in.

While Troy was getting the rest of the groceries in, Gabriella took the bag with the pregnancy test in it to Troy and hers bathroom. Gabriella shut the bathroom door and locked it. Gabriella took two of the boxes of pregnancy tests and put the other two under the sink. Gabriella took the four pregnancy tests and had to wait five minutes. So she set the alarm on her cell phone to tell her when the five minutes was up. Gabriella unlocked the bathroom door and went to the kitchen to help Troy put the rest of the groceries a way. Gabriella then told Troy that she was going to go use the bathroom and would be right back. Gabriella went back to the bathroom when her cell phone alarm went off telling her the five minutes is up. Gabriella looked at the four sticks and they all said positive that she is pregnant.

Gabriella took the pregnancy sticks with her and went to tell her husband Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Gabriella walked in the kitchen when Troy put the last of the groceries a way. Troy saw his wife Gabriella looking at him and carrying some thing in her hand. Troy asked Gabriella what was wrong and she told him that she took four pregnancy tests and they all say she is pregnant. Troy was in shock at first,but then he started smiling. Gabriella saw that her husband Troy was happy about them having a baby and so she smiled too. Gabriella threw the pregnancy tests a way and made a doctor's appointment for the next day. Gabriella asked Troy if he would go with her to the doctor's appointment the next day. Troy told his wife he would love to go with her.

PLEASE REVIEW !

A/N I have decide to have this story go to 14 chapters. So there will be 3 more regular chapters and a Epilogue too.


End file.
